


nobody said anything (plus my appeal letrer for help in the notes)

by This_Is_Alias



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Insomnia is killing me, Just read, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Alias/pseuds/This_Is_Alias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody even thought of saying anything, not thinking that the lively active Bostonian could have problems that could lead to suicide.</p><p>When they did, it was far too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody said anything (plus my appeal letrer for help in the notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi. If you read my bio, you'll probably know I'm a kid whose life is messed up, screwed up and stuff. Nightmare plagued, insomnia, bullying, stuff like that.
> 
> And nobody actually thinks that I have problems. They think I'm just loud and obnoxious.
> 
> This fiction was just something I wrote out of anger (misery?).
> 
> This may sound whiny or whatever but I'm just asking, is there anyway I can solve my problems? And real quick. And without anyone else knowing. Please. Thank you.

"Scout?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What are those?"

 

Scout glanced down to see the burn marks on his torso. His shirt had bunched up after running and now displayed the burns that littered his frame.

 

Scout blanched and panicked before quickly telling a the most convincing lie he could think of. "The BLU Pyro, you know?"

 

(They can't know. They can't know. Theycan'tknow.)

 

"Oh," Sniper looked at him suspiciously. The bushman knew that Pyro's burn marks didn't come in small patches and it would have healed up after Respawn... unless the Pyro attacked him when Respawn was switched off... but he decided not to say anything. Maybe the idiot had just hurt himself frying an egg or something equally stupid, "See you later."

 

Sniper gathered his jars before setting off in a slow jog back to his camper van.

 

He didn't notice the wry smile Scout possessed.

 

//

//

//

The eye bags were next.

 

Engineer noticed and stopped the Boston bunny, asking with his concerned Texan voice.

 

"Have you been sleeping?"

 

(No, insomnia's been keeping me awake. I can't sleep no matter how much I want to)

 

Scout nodded quickly - a little too quickly in Engineer's opinion - and laughed. "Yeah. Just hard to sleep with Soldier waking us all up at 4 in the morning for training."

 

Engineer laughed too and waved the boy off.

//

//

//

 

Spy noticed it next.

 

"Scout, may I know what these are?"

 

He held in his hands, a packet containing a few pills in it. They were oblong. Red and blue.

 

(Dammit. He knows. He knows. Maybe he doesn't but what if he knows? He'll tell Ma and Ma will be so disappointed)

 

"They are my meds," Scout said, fidgeting with his fingers, finding sudden interest in the carpet.

 

Spy raised an eyebrow, "And may I know what pills these are?"

 

(Nonononononono)

 

"Uh, sleeping pills. Engie gave them to me 'cause I told him I wasn't sleeping well." Scout prayed through his teeth that Spy would believe him. Spy wasn't a gullible one. He was clever and smart. He was a spy after all.

 

Spy narrowed his eyes. "Well then," he said, accent thick, "I guess Engineer did say something about your sleeping problems." With that, he left.

 

Scout heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Then he turned back to the pills. The drugs. The antidote to his pain and stress. The relief. The sweet, sweet saviour.

 

He couldn't hold on any more. He couldn't. Even with the drugs. He couldn't live. He had no will to live he-

 

//

 

//

 

//

 

Sniper found the body the next day.

 

Demoman had to knock him out from his sudden outburst of screaming and vicious punching-the-wall.

 

The agony Sniper felt. He didn't know. He didn't notice. He realised it too late.

 

The unconsciousness Sniper slipped into was a relief.

 

Maybe he'd join Scout. He couldn't live without him anyway.


End file.
